List of Cauldron Vials
The following is an incomplete, alphabetical list of known Cauldron Vials in Worm. O-0-1-2-1, "Aegis" This was one of the "volatile" samples Cauldron considered too weak or dangerous to give out.Venom 29.7 30% mixture based on C-2-0-6-2 ("Prince") with 15% of C-0-0-7-2 ("Balance") was drunk by Sundancer.Migration 17.6Migration 17.7 C-0-0-7-2, "Balance" Transparent. Cauldron would mix it with other vials to reduce the chance of deviant cases. However, it reduced the potency of the powers they granted.Interlude 21.x According to Doctor Mother, it has a short-lived regenerative effect. In some drinkers, it has cured or partially cured disabilities, illness and injuries. Some drinkers who were mildly ill have also reported becoming permanently immune to disease, although this was apparently unconfirmed.The sample we use to moderate and control the effects of the finished products has a short-lived regenerative effect. This is one of the selling points we offer to the clients we find in hospitals and the like. Some have even recovered or partially recovered from life-long disabilities. We’ve had reports from people who were mildly ill when they gained their powers, who found they never got sick again. It would be nice to verify this. - Excerpt from Interlude 12.5 Balance was derived from the shard of Eden that was intended to shape her humanity. This sample has produced the following capes: *Oliver (primarily Balance, traces of Division)Oliver basically got balance only. The 'shard interpretation of humanity' vial. - Wildbow on Reddit :What would happen if someone drank a vial that was nothing but Balance. Oliver. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit *Genesis (15%, based on Deus) *Sundancer (15%, based on Prince with 30% of Aegis) *Perdition (25%, based on Vestige) *Trickster (30%, based on Jaunt) *Ballistic (40%, based on Robin) *Battery (based on T-1-1-7-7)Interlude 12.5 F-1-6-1-1, "Deus" Usually produced projection powers.Interlude 15.z This sample has produced the following capes: *Genesis (15% Balance) *Siberian X-0-7-9-6, "Division" Had a tendency toward Brute and Changer powers. Noelle drank a potion of this Vial that was poured for her by Krouse.Oliver, who drank Noelle's vial. She got more of the Division formula. Oliver got more of the Balance formula; the formula that helped to avoid the Case 53 situation, the part of Eden that, had things gone according to plan, would have shaped Eden's humanity. For Oliver, it was only a weak power that let his face change across the range of the human spectrum. In a roundabout, abstract manner, humanity delivered the final blow to Scion's psyche. - Comment by Wildbow on Sufficent Velocities Produced the following parahumans:Wildbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles] *Echidna *A duplication cape that spawned off copies of people they could see with the cape's memories/personality; *A cape that could create 'pods' they could respawn from if they died within a certain range. *A Case 53 that could smear themselves over someone in a semiliquid state and then walk away with a share of that person's vitality and that person's features (but not powers) *A cape that could spawn off chunks of themselves that would then expand and eventually serve as deployment zones for their own low-intelligence duplicates *A cape that, upon touching someone, locked in on that individual's DNA and qualities, and then spawned off a roughly identical, loyal duplicate. *A cape that could absorb people to regenerate rapidly, at a cost of their own features/identity (and the life of the victim.) *A cape with "exceptional" shapeshifting and self-duplication abilities. (Possibly Satyr.) R-0-9-3-6, "Jaunt" Mixture spliced on 30% with Balance was taken by Trickster, produced somewhat limited power. C-2-0-6-2, "Prince" Always gave the imbiber a large remote-controlled construction, and almost always with the same general parameters. It also had a trend of giving a variety of powers, but always in the context of creating a large construct. Such as creating giant rings that acted as Portal-esque portals, a massive floating blaster turret, a localized telekinetic storm.When I had it as one of the pickable vials in the Weaver Dice game, Prince had a trend of giving a variety of powers, but always in the context of creating a large construct. Creating giant rings that acted as Portal-esque portals, a massive floating blaster turret, a localized telekinetic storm. But always a remote-controlled construction, and almost always with the same general parameters. In this sense, it was almost a master, but not quite. Just as a Prince is almost a ruler, but not quite. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Mix with 30% of O-0-1-2-1 ("Aegis") and 15% of C-0-0-7-2 ("Balance") was drunk by Sundancer. E-0-7-1-2, "Robin" Mixture quite diluted with Balance (by 40%) was taken by Ballistic, it produced a limited and non-versatile power. M-0-0-4-2, "Vestige" Mixture spliced on 25% with Balance was taken by Perdition, produced somewhat limited power. B-0-0-30 This sample has been tested four times, with the following results:Contrast that with sample B-zero-zero-thirty. It has, in four tests, granted an individual the ability to make things implode, it has created a powerful vacuum in someone’s mouth, that draws everything into a portal where it is promptly annihilated. Sample B-zero-zero-thirty killed the other two test subjects. - Excerpt from Interlude 12.5 *Gained the ability to make things implode. *Created a powerful vacuum in the drinker's mouth that draws everything into a portal where it is annihilated. *2 lethal results. J-0-0-90 Has a tendency to work with the production of acids and a tendency for physical manifestation. This sample has a very low R value. Doctor Mother gave three examples of powers this sample might provide: *The ability to turn into a living pool of acid *The ability to secrete acid from your pores *The ability to spit streams of corrosive venom It is possible (though unconfirmed) that this vial was taken by Acidbath T-1-1-7-7 This sample was taken by Battery, mixed with C-0-0-7-2 ("Balance"). T-6-0-0-1 In sixty-three tests of sample T-six-zero-zero-one, it has only failed to grant a form of flight on two occasions. "Unary" Cauldron's strongest basic Tinker vial. Focus on one singular specialty. Draws inspiration for its specialty from other vials it has been mixed with, at the cost of a higher chance of mutation. Mutations are mild, affect a large percentage of the body and often easily concealed. Example technologies include lasers, vehicles and flame.Lausanne WeaverDice "Clad" Vial that results in power-suit Tinkers. Doesn't draw inspiration from other vials, but rather from the host. Deviates if they do not have something for the power to draw a specialty from. Higher chance of mutation the less unique of a person the host is. Mechs, armor and bodysuits are possible outcomes of this vial. "Well" Produces Tinkers that carry batteries or reactors with them. Very powerful items, weapons and armor can be constructed, but they tend to be large, clunky and heavy. Stronger than baseline, with even more power possible after modifying the powersource the host has to carry around. "McCoy" Sliding scale of lifescan to general biology tinkering. The personality of the hosts determines where on the slide they will fall. 1 in 20 chance of major mutations. In the case of a particularly unlucky test subject it resulted in the growth of an extra limb, exposed the lungs and heart as the shoulderblades split open, melded together collarbone, neck and jaw, mutated the hand and deleted the hosts memories and skills. Volatile Samples Cauldron considered these effectively useless, killing most of those who took them or transforming them into useless Case 53s. The volatile samples included Abel, Abbatoir, Access, Ace, Air, Alchemy, Alias, Alpha, Amaze. Aegis was also included among these (see above). There were around two hundred of these samples in total. Foreign Element Three vials that were exceptionally likely to produce deviant cases. People who drink these vials do not forget their trigger event visions. Cauldron speculated that they were in some sense the opposite of the "Balance" vial, totally lacking in the restrictions that protect humans. Parahumans produced by foreign element vials include: *Eidolon *a defensive power utilizing warped space *a power that allows one to take over a nearby parahuman’s mind, body and powers automatically on death *attack or mover capabilities Category:Cauldron Category:Terminology